


Don't Leave Me (Desperate Oswald Cobblepot x You)

by AmmyOkami



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Freeform - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Desperate Oswald Cobblepot, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Sweet Love Making, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heart Broken Oswald Cobblepot, Hurt, Making Love, Oral Sex, Oral Sex (Reader receiving - first time), Taking A Bath With Oswald, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is the king of Gotham now. Your relationship suffers greatly because of it. Therefore, you make a decision which breaks your and Oswald’s heart… </p><p>-----</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Oswald Cobblepot Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Oswald+Cobblepot+Lovers).



[ ](http://s1296.photobucket.com/user/CreamyChocolateHeart/media/glasswineneu_zps1hgdesll.png.html)

Lost in thoughts Oswald stared into the cold consuming flames, waiting for you to arrive. He sat in front of a chimney, a glass of exquisite red wine in his hand, his face buried in his other one. Anxiously he took a sip. „We have to talk, Oswald. I will be there in a few minutes,“ was the only thing you said to him before you hang up. The frostiness in your voice made his heart slump. Never before he heard you saying something in such a crisp and nipping way.

Oswald closed his eyes, gripping the glass in his hands firmly. Like a movie running in his head he recollected the first time he met you. You ran around a corner and bumped accidentally into him. His heart fluttered in joy again as he pictured how you apologized to him with a bright smile back then. He couldn’t think of any moment. But you did. And though he was scared of being rejected, he asked you right away to have some tea with him. He wanted to know you. He needed to know you. „I’d love to,“ you replied, beaming at him and he thought he saw and felt the sun for the very first time in his life. Ever since you sticked together, no matter what.

With a faint smile and watery eyes he remembered the moment when you hugged him so tight and cried so hard after you thought Fish killed him. This was when he realized how much he fell in love with you. You cared about him, you helped him in any way possible, you gave him strength when he needed it, but most of all… You saw a human being in him. And now, everything he had with you, everything he built up with you was on a knife edge. Always he tried to ignore it, but deep in his heart he felt it already. He felt the danger of losing you lurking in the darkest corner of his mind and he simply brushed it away. You were slipping away from him, further and further, and it was his fault. Since he was the king of Gotham, he had no time for you anymore. And the little time he spent with you, you were nothing more than a valve for his stress. At least you felt so. Always he was too tired. Too annoyed. Too busy. He often made you feel like it was you who caused him all this distress. He knew it was his fault… However, his pride didn’t allow to accept this fact. He never apologized. But he loved you. He loved you deeply, you were his everything. His sun. His life. „Don’t leave me, _________,“ he murmured.

Slowly Oswald rose from his seat and turned around as he heard the creaking sound of the heavy wooden door open. Almost timidly he watched you enter. Wordless you put your purse on the table. His heart raced and so did yours, but you made your decision. No matter how much you loved him, you just couldn’t take it anymore. This relationship was near crushing your soul. Your mind. Oswald took another sip. He tried to smile. „It’s so nice to see you, my love,“ he said shakily. My love… Usually hearing these words form him made you happy and imbued you with life, whereas now they made your heart heavy in pain. He wiped his nose with his index finger. „Don’t you want to sit?“ Oswald pointed at a chair standing next to him. „Have a glass of wine with me perhaps? I’ve got some rare and exquisite-“ „Oswald,“ you said as soft as possible. Oswald did his best to contain his smile. The way you said his name tensed him greatly. You continued speaking. „I…“ Taking a deep breath you looked down to the ground.

You heard the tapping sound of the glass as Oswald put it on the table. At a slow pace he approached you. Now he stood right in front of you. You didn’t dare to look at him. Oswald touched your shoulders and finally you raised your head and met his strained face. He was still smiling, but his lips shivered and he was near crying. Lightly Oswald shook his head. „Don’t. Please don’t. ________, my lo-“ „Stop it!“ Your voice cut through the air like a sharp blade. It made him cringe. His smile faded and his grip on your shoulder grew tighter. Oswald leant in to kiss you. A desperate act, in hope of committing you to him. Instead of your mouth his lips brushed your cheek. You yearned for his kiss, you did, but it would make everything more difficult. Don’t show any weakness, girl. Not now! His low sobs reached your ears. No one said a word for a while. „Please, don’t,“ Oswald whispered and the pain in his voice shattered your heart. But there was no turning back. „It’s over, Oswald.“ These words were more painful than anything he had to endure to this day. „No, i-it’s not,“ Oswald stuttered, pressing your head franticly against his. „It’s not! You can’t leave me. _________. You can’t!“

Gently you touched his cheek, felt his tears on your palm. Caressing you wiped away his tears with your thumb. „I am sorry, Oswald. I… I can’t be with you anymore. This… Our relationship… it’s… I can’t go on like this.“ Blue eyes, so drenched in anguish met yours. „________, I beg of you, sit down and let’s talk before you make any hasty decisions.“ Shaking your head you pushed him away from you. „This isn’t a hasty decision.“ Oswald tried to regain a calm feature, but he failed. His pale face turned red with anger. His clenched teeth caused you to take a step backwards. „Who is it?“ His voice was still trembling, but the sound of it was low and dangerous. It sent cold shivers down your spine.

„Who is what? What are you talking about?“ Just then it finally sunk in. You scoffed at Oswald. „Are you serious? You think I have another guy? Are you insane?“ Oswald didn’t blink even once when he unexpectedly grabbed your arms and shoved you against the wall. You were trapped. „Well, I can’t think of another reason.“ In panic you tried to break free, but his strong grasp around your wrists didn’t allow you to do so. „Since when?“ he snapped. „Huh? Tell me!“ In disbelief you eyeballed him. Did this arrogant bastard really think you cheated on him?! „You…“ You couldn’t contain a laughter. „You really think I would do this?“ „And?“ In mania fogged eyes focused on you through thin slits, like a beast, ready to hunt and mangle its prey. „Did you like it?!“ he spat in rage, all human features in his face lost. He grinned like a lunatic at you. „Was it good, hm?! Was he good?! Was he?!“ Violently he took your chin. „Y-You are hurting me, Oswald!“ „Say it!“ he cried in a mix of agony and wrath. „I hoped he fucked you hard, exactly the way you like it, you little bitch!“

[ ](http://s1296.photobucket.com/user/CreamyChocolateHeart/media/wasitgood_zpsaxxpyxqa.gif.html)

**That was enough!**

Gaining strength through your own anger you broke free. The clapping noise as you boxed Oswald’s ear resounded in the room. His head even turned from the impact. Your passionate outburst was clearly visible on his face. Your palm ached. Only the crackling of the fire sliced the icy silence.

Now you couldn’t hold back your emotions anymore. „Never. Ever. Call me a bitch again! You are the reason I wanna break up! You and you alone! Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep? Do you know how many times I prepared a dinner for us after you promised you would come home? And I waited and waited… I sat on the table and waited for you… I waited for you until the candle burned out… Until the music died. So many times I did. Oh god… So many tears I shed because of you, Oswald.“ Stricken he listened to every single word you said. Each one felt like a dagger which got plunged into his heart. Over and over again. Deeper and deeper. „Last week, I was in a hospital. Did you know? I was alone there. Every second I hoped you would come to see me. You didn’t.“ Utterly shocked he looked at you. „Just a qualm, but nevertheless… You didn’t know, did you? You were too consumed by your work. By helping this… detective. Was there even one second you thought about me?“ „_________, my love… I… I am so sorry, I didn’t realize the pain I was causing you. I…“ You suppressed a sob. „Don’t call me my love, Oswald. For I am not anymore.“

„I... I am sorry for making you feel so lonely.“ He drew closer to you, his voice broke. „I-I am sorry for saying such nasty things to you. I know you would never betray me.“ His lips curled up into a crooked smile. „I-I know you love me.“ He nod his head, bolstering himself. „I know you do. You love me. You love me, don’t you? And I love you.“ True, you still loved him. Of course you did. Strong feelings like this couldn’t disappear so quickly, could they? Oswald touched your cheek. „Tell me what you want. I can give you everything.“ He drowned in desperation. „Diamonds. Expensive clothes. Jewelry. Anything! Just tell me!“ Weakly you shook your head. As if you cared for dead objects. „I am not buyable, Oswald. I am not an ingenue and I am not shallow. You really don’t know me at all after all the time we spent together, do you?“ „Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to offend you.“ You released yourself from his grip. One last time he attempted to pull you towards him and kiss you, but you escaped. „Goodbye, Oswald. Please take care of yourself.“ Trembling he watched you leaving the room. Was this a nightmare? Was he dead? Did he burn in hell? That was how it felt like for him. His sorrow and hopelessness turned into scorn and raging anger once more.

[ ](http://s1296.photobucket.com/user/CreamyChocolateHeart/media/watching%20you%20leave_zps2nbxnpco.gif.html)

The wine glass shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces as Oswald threw it with all power left in him against the door you disappeared just a few moments ago. „Yes!“ he screamed after you. „Just leave me! Like everyone does! You are like everybody else! I hate you! Can you hear me? I hate you, you bitch! I hate you!!“ Oswald sank down on his knees. His emotions flooded his heart, his soul, every fibre of his body. It was hard for him to breathe, to think straight. He stretched his hand out for you. „I love you. Please don’t go. Don’t leave me. Stay with me. I beg you… Stay with me. Please stay with me… __________. Stay with me…“


	2. A dream or not... You have to stay with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting several anonymous calls (from Oswald of course), you decide to pay him a visit. Will you give in his advances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Desperate/Suffering Oswald, Sexual Tension, Foreplay

Two weeks had passed. Once again you were on your way to Oswald. Since few days you were getting calls every day, but every time you would pick up the phone no one answered. A weak breath followed by a sob was all you heard before the caller stopped the phone call. Only one hour ago you got a call like this again. It had to be him. It had to be Oswald. This had to stop and the best way would be to confront him directly. At least you thought so. Or was it just an excuse to see him again?

You reached the building. Gabe was hugely surprised, but equally relieved, when he saw you. “Boss will be so happy to see you. You know where you can find him.“ You made a few steps when Gabe called after you. “He really missed you, ya know.“ A faint smile appeared on your face. He missed you? Really? You remembered the fight.

_You are like everybody else! I hate you! Can you hear me? I hate you!_

These were his last words. _I hate you!_  You had to take a deep breath before you felt ready to face Oswald. You opened the door slowly. You held your breath as you entered. It was pitch-dark. Like two weeks ago the only light that lit the place was the fire in the chimney. It was really a déjà vu. Oswald stood in front of the fireplace. He didn’t move at all. Didn’t he notice you?

You drew closer to him, realized that he was crying. “Oswald?“ No response. He was holding a picture in his hands. It showed you and him together. You kissed his cheek and he shyly smiled into the camera, his face was slightly blushed. He always felt a little bit embarrassed about this picture; so clearly it showed his feelings for you. And yet he loved and treasured it. “_________,“ he whimpered, frantically he held the photograph, almost tore it apart with his tight grip.

“Where are you, _________?“ Shakily he held the picture close to his face, his tears seeped on its surface. “Come back,“ he whispered, “Come back, please.“ His desperation made your heart heavy. Hesitant you stretched your hand out to him. Should you let him know you were here? Should you just leave? But you couldn’t leave him like that, could you? You closed your eyes and carried away by your emotions your arms entwined his body from behind. Eagerly you inhaled the scent of his clothes, a mix of Bourbon and the open fire. Since when was he into whiskey?

He rose his head, but his body didn't move. The picture glided to the ground. You both stood there, just stood there and enjoyed this moment. You opened your eyes when his hand touched yours. Slowly he turned around. His eyes were red from tears, he looked unhealthy with his sunken cheeks and deathly pale skin color. “A-Are you a dream again? Are you real? Please be real. Please don’t be a dream again.“ His lips quivered and anxiously he tried to touch your face.

He didn’t dare to do so though. Too big was his fear that his fingers would slip through you and you would vanish in front of him again, like a frail dream. Too often you appeared in front of him already, smiled at him, asked him why he was crying and every time he tried to touch you you suddenly would be gone. The coldness and bitterness would hit him once more and he would realize he was alone. He would realize you weren’t by his side. What if you were a delusion only again? Like always? He didn’t want you to dissolve again. No, not again. Not again…

He didn’t care anymore if you were only a hallucination or not. He just wanted you to be here. Wanted to see your pretty face. Quietly, so quietly he said, “I love you, _________. My sweet little dove, don’t go away. I-“ You hushed him. “I am here, Oswald.“ Biting your lip you took his hand and placed it on your cheek. “See. I am here. I am real.“ He bursted out crying and sobbing, still too scared you might not be real. Hoarsely he begged you for forgiveness. Begged you to come back to him.

Oswald took your face in his hands, his nose touched yours. “I need you, _______,“ he chocked out. One gentle kiss. “I need you.“ A second short kiss. “I need you. I need you. I need you.“ Oswald’s lips met your a third time, but this time he deepened the kiss as he took advantage of your slightly opened lips. You tasted the Bourbon on his tongue, it burned yours, or was it simply him who threatened to burn you to the ground? His hands wandered down your spine, you moaned into his mouth when he pressed you closer to him. This was something you didn’t want to happen. Or did you secretly hoped for it? You couldn’t deny the fact that your body craved for his and so did Oswald’s. He yearned for you, your heavenly warmth, your melodious siren-like chant whilst he gave you pleasure. And now that you were here with him he wanted you more than ever.

Everything around you disappeared. Were you really that weak? Yes… He made you weak… You didn’t care about it now though. Your hands were busy with unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his belt, whereas his traveled underneath your shirt. His tears brushed your skin as he kissed and nibbled your neck. Your fingertips caressed his chest, softly you rubbed his nipples and you gained a rough groan in respond. Light as a feather your fingers moved down his body, his abdomen, his navel and further down to his crotch. His hands, still under your shirt, squeezed your breast harshly through your bra as you caressed his hardness through the fabric of his trousers.

Oswald forced you into an avid kiss, pushed you carefully to the ground. Heavily panting he shoved your shirt up. Firmly he held your hips, kissed your belly, his tongue circled around your navel and eventually he licked his way up until he reached your bra. „O-Oswald,“ you breathed, your face burned, as did your precious little treasure between your legs. Oh, he wanted you so desperately, wanted your naked skin rubbing against his, wanted to taste every inch of your skin, wanted to dive into your hot moistness, wanted to fill you with his love. Oswald pushed your bra upwards and took a sharp breath, seeing your pretty perfect nipples pleadingly sticking out towards him. Sighing he took one into his mouth whilst he rolled the other one between his thumb and index finger. He knew what you wanted and needed and so soon he elicited this wonderful melody of yours from your beautiful mouth.

“I love you, ________. I love you. I love you so much,“ he hectically murmured between sweet yet powerful kisses, between gentle bites and hard sucks on your nipples. “I love you, __________.“ Like a prayer he repeated these words in hope you would answer his plea. And you did. “I love you, Oswald. I love you.“ Your own words let you startle. It was no lie, oh my god, it wasn’t… but… Could you really go back to him? For how long would it go well? One week? Two weeks? A month? And then? This went too far already. In this moment you hated yourself for being so weak. For letting him retain this power over you. It had to stop. Now.

“Oswald.“ You started to struggle. “Oswald, please! This is wrong!“ He stopped, but only gradually he allowed himself to look at you. His grip around your arms grew firmer, his eyes widened in disbelief, fear and… was it rage? “What did you just say?“ he asked lowly, his tone scratchy. He started to chuckle ominously. “Say it again.“ You furrowed your brows, your face showed sadness. You both knew you didn’t want this to stop. But right now you were too scared. Too scared this relationship wouldn’t work out again. “This is wrong, Oswald. This is a mistake… Let me go. Please…“

His face became almost expressionless, too profound was the shock that hit him. “You lie,“ he stated. “You lie.“ His face came close to yours. Instead of your lips he met your cheek. Feeling his warm breath against your skin made you shudder. A single teardrop fell down and wetted your face. Why? Why did you cause him this pain? Did you love it to shatter his heart into tiny pieces?!  
For a single moment he was alive again. For a single moment he escaped hell. For a single moment he tasted a piece of heaven. And now? You called it wrong? A mistake? A mistake?! He was a mistake?!

“______,“ he attempted to sound calm, but inwardly a whirlwind of confusion and madness raged. “Look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me you want to leave. Tell me and I will let you go.“

_Do it, girl. Just look at him. Tell him._

It wasn’t easy at all. Difficult… It was so difficult… You didn’t know how, but somehow you managed it. Your eyes met. These eyes of his… Oh, this piercing blue eyes of his… “Let me go, Oswald. I want to leave.“ “You don’t mean it,“ he countered. “I mean it.“ The coldness in your voice surprised and frightened you. And Oswald. “I want to go. Now.“ It took a while, but soon his body wasn’t pressed against yours anymore. Silently he watched you standing up and fixing your clothes. “I am sorry, Oswald.“

You wanted to leave, but he grabbed your wrist. “Don’t. Don’t do this again. If you go now, I will… I will bleed forever. Don’t let me endure this again. Don’t let me go through hell again.“ Close to tears you shook your head. “Forgive me.“ “But you still love me!“ he screamed. “You said it! I can see it in your eyes! You still love me!“ “Oswald! L-Let me go!“ “No! I won’t let you go! Never again! Never! _________!“ You freed yourself and ran away. “No! No!!! Stay with me! _______! Stay with me! Don’t leave me again! Don’t!“ His bloodcurdling scream tore your heart apart. It tore your heart apart, but there was no turning back. There wasn’t…. There wasn’t… was it…?

As quick as possible you ran. It was raining heavily outside by now. It was okay. You welcomed the rain; the raindrops would hide your teardrops at least.   
Soaking wet you arrived your home. Right after you closed the door you sank down and gave vent to your feelings. Was this really the right way? A faint doubt started to spread in your heart. You loved him… Could you really be without him? Minutes passed, or hours? You couldn’t tell.

A loud knock on the door let you look up. Was it Oswald? For sure it was him. Who else? Why did he follow you? With your hair and clothes still wet you opened. Why he had to make things more difficult, you wondered. Oswald didn’t say a word. He just stood in front of you, soaking wet from the rain, as you. Did he really walk all the way to you? He was holding a bunch of long-stemmed red roses in his hands.

So hard he tried to smile. Oswald held the roses towards you.

“For you, my love…“


	3. Deliver me from pain

 

 

Stunned you looked at the roses he held in front of you. Why did he come here? There was no way to send him back again though. That would be far too cruel. “Oswald, come in.“ Still holding the flowers in his hands he took a few steps inside and passed you by. After you closed the door you faced him. Both of you shivered due to the cold, you were wet after all. Or… was there another reason why you two shivered?

“What are you doing here, Oswald? Did you walk all the way?!“ Somehow it made you angry. What if he would catch a cold?! “Why didn’t Gabe-“ “I just…,“ he cut you off, “I just… I don’t know… After you were gone… I just followed you… On my way I found this nice little flower shop.“ Insecurely he smiled at you. “That old lady was really sweet. She tried to cheer me up. She told me everything will be alright.“ “You told her about us?“ He simply blinked and hastily nodded a few times. “________. Tell me she said the truth. Everything will be alright. Yes? Yes?“ Incessantly he just nodded.  

The roses slipped away from his fingers and fell to the ground. His sudden tight hug surprised you. He held you so tight, it almost hurt you. His body trembled because of his heavy sobs. “Just tell me she said the truth. Everything will be alright. Everything will be okay, right? Please…,“ Oswald’s voice broke, “wake me up from this nightmare. I can’t take it anymore! I can’t… without you…“ He had troubles holding back his tears. Oswald’s wet hair and skin against yours let you quiver. “Oswald…“ You embraced him, your hand caressed his wet hair and back, the fabric of his heavy coat felt rough on your palm. But you loved it nevertheless. And you missed this feeling… The feeling of his clothes against your skin, his skin against yours…

You nuzzled his neck, teardrops appeared in the corner of your eyes. “Oswald… I… can’t…“ His hands clenched into fists and grasped your top. “But you love me!“ he screamed out in a high-pitched tearful voice. “That doesn’t mean I can come back to you. How long will it work? Everything will be-“ You held your breath when you felt suddenly something cold against your throat. Your heart stopped. You knew exactly what it was. Oswald’s solution to any issue. You tried to stay calm. Looking at him, without blinking even one time, you said quietly, “And now? You plan to kill me?“ “No,“ he sniffed and before you knew it he thrusted the knife into your hands. Oswald guided your hand and the tip of the knife pointed at his heart. Anxiously you eyeballed him. He looked like a ghost now… An evil ghost. His face was color livid, the color of his eyes were almost completely gone, his face was blotchy, his pale lips pressed together, his eyes were narrowed, small slits only…

Oh my God… Did he want you to…? “If you love me,“ he hissed through gritted teeth, “If you ever loved me, you will end my suffering now.“ Oswald attempted to look as prideful and honorable as possible - with his upright posture and his chin up -, but he couldn’t retain his pose for a long time. You just stood there, paralyzed. “No,“ you said quietly. “No… No… No…“ you repeated yourself, shook your head. You startled when he painfully seized your wrist. “Do it!“ he shouted. “Do it! End it! Here and now!“ You wanted to withdraw, but his rigid grip didn’t allow you to do so. “Oswald! You are insane! L-Let me go! Let me go!“ With one sharp tug he drew you closer to him, your faces only inches apart. “Insane? I never saw so clearly as I do now. You can see me, _________. You can see me perishing.“ His lips shook. “A piece of me died when you walked out the door. When you left me. When you turned your back on me. No, not a piece. My whole being died. That’s why I beg you.“ You wanted to say something; anything! You couldn’t.

“_________. My love.“ You shut your eyes close and whimpered at his words. Your tears hurt him, he felt horrible for making you cry again, selfish, but he couldn’t help it. It was as if someone, something, else controlled his actions. You knew of his impulsive nature, but this was something you never expected him to do. “Y-You want me t-to… k-k-kill you?“ you stuttered, sending a quick prayer to heaven that this might be over soon. That this might be a bad dream only. “You wouldn’t kill me by plunging that knife into my heart.You would deliver me from my misery. Now, do it! Please, end this pain!“ “Oswald, please! Stop it! Please!“ you shouted, crying your eyes out. “Do it!“ “No!“ “Do it!“ His once pale face was red with anger and desperation now. Why didn’t you end his suffer?! Why?! “Let me die by your hands! Grant me this last wish at least! If you love me… if you ever loved me… then do it!“ 

“I can’t do this! Oh, Oswald! I can’t! I can’t do this… I…“ Oswald’s grip loosened after your lips found their way to his. With a clanging sound the knife fell to the ground. Your lips parted slightly. “I love you, Oswald. I can’t do this… I... want… to be with you… I always wanted to be with you. I just... I felt so alone and unwanted and…“ You couldn’t say the last word, but Oswald sensed what you wanted to say. “And you felt unloved…“ “Yes,“ you breathed. Oswald took your head in his hands. “I am so so sorry, __________. My love… It is my fault. I made you feel this way. I was too selfish. I know I can’t atone for everything I’ve done to you… But, I beg you… give me a chance to show you how serious I am. Give me a chance to show you how much I love you. I need you. I really do. I am nothing without you.“ You had to chuckle. He showed quite well already how serious he was…

For a while you just looked at each other. It was you who finally kissed him. Your walls caved in. Once for all. You felt like a bird who got caged again. But it was alright. It was okay. It felt right. You couldn’t be without him. You couldn’t…  
The frostiness hit you suddenly. You both were still soaking wet, especially Oswald. Clearing your throat you wiped away your tears and patted Oswald’s chest afterwards. “Know what, Oswald?“ Agog with expectation he beheld you. “You will catch a cold if you stay in this wet clothes.“ You smiled faintly at him. “And me too.“ Your lips shivered. Oswald’s heartbeat quickened. “I will prepare a nice hot bath for us. How does that sound?“ Did he hear right? Did you really just say this words or was he hallucinating? Your low giggle conjured a small smile on his face. Your forehead met his and gently you caressed his head. Softly you spoke to him. “I mean it, Oswald.“ He took your wrist and placed a kiss on your palm. “Let me prepare it for us, my love. Leave it all to me.“

Oswald took off his shoes and coat, picked up the roses from the ground and smiled at you. You were relieved. His face wasn’t red anymore nor was it inked in this unhealthy looking pale color. Well, at least not as bad as it was at the beginning. “Just wait a little bit, yes?“ he said to you, his voice drenched in hope. He gave you these heart-melting Bambi eyes, he looked so innocent at once, like someone who was not capable of even harming a fly. Did he seriously beg you a few moments ago to kill him? Did this really happen? “Make yourself comfortable and leave the rest to me,“ he nodded hectically. “Yes?“ “Yes, Oswald. Thank you.“ Like a little happy boy he broadly grinned at you, his eyes seemed to gleam all of a sudden. “Yes,“ he said, rather to himself than to you. “Yes… Yes… Yes…,“ he reiterated while he turned around and headed towards the bathroom.


	4. Warm my body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Oswald are taking a bath <3 Mild Smut occurs :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Taking a bath with Oswald, Sexual Tension, Hand Job, Vaginal Fingering
> 
> \----
> 
> For those who are interested: You can read already tons of Oswald x Reader (and other Gotham Character x Reader) stories on my tumblr page :) http://oswald-cobblepot-addicted.tumblr.com
> 
> I won't post all stories here, so feel free to visit there and hopefully enjoy the stories *^-^*

 

 

Very soon after you could hear him running a bath. You wanted to enter the bathroom, but Oswald bid you blandly to wait outside. He guided you into the living room, covered your body with a blanket and rubbed your shoulders. “Warm yourself up a little bit, my dear. The bath will be ready soon.“ He hobbled away from you, humming some melody. You wondered why he didn’t want you to join him yet and what he was up to. Soon you got your answer. Oswald’s head peeked through the door, a happy grin on his face. He approached you and held out his hand to you. “Please follow me, my love.“ Faintly smiling you put your hand in his and rose, dropping the blanket to the ground. A few steps later you reached the bathroom and you couldn’t help yourself but staring with a gaping mouth at the scenario in front of you. That was definitely something Oswald never had done before.

The room was immersed with the warm light of - what it seemed like - hundreds of candles. Rose petals lead the way to the bathtub, floated on the surface of the steaming water. “D-Do you like it?“ Oswald asked insecure. “I thought you probably find joy in a romantic ambience. And as far as I remember I never…“ He stopped talking, looked ashamed to the ground. “I love it. It’s magnificent. Thank you, Oswald.“ Relieved he shot a glance at you. Invitingly he pointed towards the bathtub with his flat hand. “Please. Come.“

Your breath shortened when you watched him undressing himself. “Don’t you want to join me?“ His question caused you to wince and blink. “Y-Yes, of course.“ Piece after piece your clothes fell to the ground. Your hand reached behind your back to unclasp your bra, but Oswald stopped you. “May I?“ With ease he opened it. While placing a kiss on the sensitive skin between your neck and shoulder he slipped the straps over your shoulders and exposed your enticing breasts. Quickly you tried to cover them with crossed arms and abashed you averted your gaze from him. “Why are your trying to hide from me, little dove?“ he chuckled quietly. ”It’s not the first time I see you naked glory.” You still didn’t look at him when he gently forced you to reveal your naked beauty to his gaze. You could hear him swallow. His fingertips touched your cheek and slowly it trailed down your soft roundings, grazed your stiffened nipples. His fingers left a prickling feeling on the spots they touched you. Now his hand traveled south, brushed your belly and found finally the hem of your knickers.

He kissed his way down, got on his knees, his eyes were on the same level as your center now. You trembled as you felt him pulling down your panty. You grabbed his hair, bit your lip to hold back a sigh as he lay his hands on your hips and put his lips on your mound. Your fingers slid through his smooth hair, a feeling you really missed. With flushed cheeks he looked up and your eyes met his wishing ones. You helped him up again, you thought his leg must hurt for sure, but you knew better than to ask if he was alright. It triggered a bad side inside of him; it reminded him of being even more _different_ than other people.

Oswald watched you, his thumb traced the contours of your lips. Softly you took his wrist, closed your eyes and kissed his fingertips, one after another. He didn’t smile, just observed you whilst you presented him with these tender endearments. “I love you,“ he suddenly blurted out. But no! Not yet. You didn’t want to say it yet. Your eyes wandered down his body and so did your hands. From his chest down to his belly. Your hands rested on his hips now. “You became so thin,“ you assessed quiet worried. Startled Oswald stuttered, “I… I am s-sorry. I didn’t mean to displease your pretty eyes you with my…,“ he swallowed, “with my  appearance.“ His statement let you giggle, which confused him greatly. “You said exactly the same the night we had sex for the first time. I stared at you and you thought it was because of I didn’t like what I saw. But you were wrong. You were so wrong.“ “You are mistaken. We didn’t have sex that night. We…,“ he whispered the last words, “made love…“ Your voice was a mere whisper as well. “Yes. You are right, Oswald.“ You embraced him, nuzzled his neck, he held you close, and it felt celestial. Your beloved stroked your hair, your breasts pressed against his chest, his member against your mound, the tips of his fingers glided up and down your back. In relish you inhaled his woody scent. Incidental you once remarked your favorite fragrance on men and ever since you smelled this scent on him.

You knew it was too late to back down once more. You were caught in his web again anyway. You loved him, he loved you. The days without him were sheer horror, it tore your heart apart. You realized you couldn’t be without him. He couldn’t be without you. You gave in, kissed his neck and said under your breath how much you loved him. You didn’t see how his eyes were shut tight and squeezed out tears of happiness. He sniveled once, but swiftly he regained his normal attitude again, or so he thought. “Let’s get in while the water is still hot, _________.“ You agreed. The water felt heavenly against your skin, and so did Oswald’s body. You literally could feel the cold and fatigue escape from your bones and body. Now you lay between his legs, your head rested on his chest. Oswald felt safe and happy. Not long time ago it seemed impossible to share such a beautiful and intimate moment with you again. But now he was here, with you, with the love of his life. The silence didn’t feel awkward at all. Both of you enjoyed it. The only thing you could hear were Oswald’s calm heartbeat and his steady breath, the swaying water and the flickering of the candle flames. Your head moved to look up at him. “What is running through your head?“ you pondered. His eyes were closed, a contend smile crossed his face as he gently caressed your shoulder.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep,“ you snickered. “I don’t,“ he grinned. For a while you just savored this peaceful moment together, savored each others company, the feeling of each other’s body. “Do you want me to scrub your back?“ you suddenly grabbed for a soft sponge and changed your position to face him. “That would be wonderful,“ he answered, turning around too. You put soap on his body, tenderly you washed him clean, showered kisses on his shoulders, his neck, his back. He sighed in delight. Obviously he took pleasure from your doings. With the sponge you started to rub his arms, then his front body. “Feels good?“ He only nodded. Very soon he seized your wrist and took away the sponge. He turned his head towards you, guided your hand down his body. His eyes, so heavy with need, were focused on yours. “Touch me,“ he breathed against your lips. They started to shake as you sensed his half erected sex. “I  longed so much for your touch, ________, my love.“ He moaned lowly, feeling your hand wrapping around him. You still knew exactly how to tease him, arouse him and quickly he grew to his full size in your hands. “Yes… Yes…,“ Oswald almost purred.

Steadily your fist moved back and forth his sturdy manhood, your grip firm, but never too strong. Your other hand reached out for his balls, cupped them, squeezed them lightly together. Pleasurably sighing and groaning he leant back, his head lay on your shoulder. He breathed heavily through his open mouth. Oswald tilted his head, so you were able to kiss his neck. Oh, what wonderful things you did to him! Every night he dreamed about it, wanted you to give him this intense pleasure again. At once his eyes shot open and he stopped you. He felt selfish. You deserved getting pleasured and not vice versa. You, however, became unsure. “Did I do something wrong? Wasn’t it good?“ Still having difficulties to breath he answered, “No. It was divine. But now it’s your turn. I want to make you feel good. Turn around.“ Hesitantly you obeyed. Now your back faced him. Tenderly he pulled you back, both of you in a comfortable half laying position now, cheek on cheek. “What-?“ “Shhh, my sweet little dove. Just relax.“ One of his hands slid under your thigh, heaved your leg out of the bathtub, so your legs were spread and so he had better access to your core.

His words were like a key. He said  _”Relax”_ and in an instant you unbent, closed your eyes and with your other senses you concentrated on your surroundings. The cozy warmth of the candle lights and the water, your beloved’s earthly scent, the flowery scent of the roses, Oswald’s touch on your skin… A little bit antsy your body moved, his fingers sneaked their way to your entrance. “Oswald…“ “I love it when you say my name and even more,“ he started to tease your folds, and soon managed to let you sing his name in that lovely tone he craved to hear so much from you, “and even more when you moan it.“ You totally gave in into the sensation he gave you. He drank in your whimpers, drank in your alluring noises. How good it felt how he rubbed and stroked your pearl, your whole femininity. “You’re so pretty,“ he nibbled on your earlobe. Your hips started to thrust by itself. “Ah, greedy little girl,“ Oswald chuckled happily.

Finally he plunged two of his fingers into you. Your small cry sent waves of pleasure through his veins. “You are so soft.“ His other hand squeezed and kneaded your breast gently as he slowly continued diving in and out of your tight slit. “Is it good? Do you like it?“ Of course he knew the answer already, your reaction spoke volumes. But he needed to hear it from you. “Yes!“ you choked out. “Yes! Don’t… Don’t stop…“ He didn’t. Soon he found the right pace to make you squeal his name. Not being longer in control of yourself you ground your hips quicker, caused a constant pressure on your throbbing clit. You forgot everything around you, lost almost all of your senses. Only the bundled feeling of pure ecstasy and carnal satisfaction existed. You were close, so close, and Oswald sensed it. “Don’t hold back, sweet little dove. Cum for me. Cum for me… Only for me.“ His honeyed voice brought you over the edge. Your body spasmed, twitched. For the first time in this night you tasted a piece of heaven, dived into an ocean of sweet surrender and love. It was then when you realized that no other man would ever be able to grant you such intense sensations, such love and pleasure. Gradually you caught your breath again. You turned your head towards Oswald, kissed him dearly. You had to break the kiss to breathe. “The water is slowly getting cold. We should go to bed,“ Oswald stated. “I am not tired at all,“ you replied, your orgasm was still palpable for you. “Nor am I, my love. But now I want to really worship your heavenly body…“


	5. We belong together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald shows you how much he loves you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr page: http://oswald-cobblepot-addicted.tumblr.com  
> Please feel free to drop me a line any time :)

 

Here it is! The final part of the “Heavy Fight” story. ~~I hope it will make you feel loved <3~~

Please enjoy it, my dears <3 **You are beautiful, desired and admirable!**

* * *

**Warnings** : _Sexual Content, Fluffy Love Making, An extreme loving Oswald Cobblepot, You being his goddess, Oswald showing you how beautiful you are to him,Oral Sex (both receiving, Reader’s first time receiving)_

As much as both of you wanted to stay in the bath, it was about time to go out. The water turned cold already and both of you held the desire to explore each others body. Both of you knew that it would happen. When was the last time you felt him inside of you? When was the last time he whispered endearing words into your ear while he completely filled you? It was only a faint memory anymore, so distant, so far away. “Let’s go to bed soon, my love.“ You gave him a short nod. 

This moment now was so sweet. With so much affection you dried each others body with a soft towel. You couldn’t hold back a giggle when he rubbed your hair dry, your back faced him. “What is so funny, my love?“ Oswald questioned smiling. He knew you weren’t laughing at him, it sounded too pure, too adorable. “I am just happy.“ He stopped his doings. Instead, he started to kiss his way down your neck to the area between your shoulder blades. “I will make you happy. Now and in future. _________… I promise you…“ You turned around, put your hands around him let him and let him taste your lips. You wished so much that he spoke the truth…

You loved him, but he didn’t gain your trust completely yet. The pain and doubt still lingered a little bit deep down in your heart. Too often he disappointed you. A single tear appeared at the corner of your eye, glistened like a valuable diamond. Deeply concerned and insecure Oswald cupped your face, asked you if you were alright, if he did something wrong. Closing his eyes he tasted your tear. You took his wrists and pushed his hands gently away. It was a small gesture, you even didn’t mean to be cruel or disrespectful, but Oswald’s heart cracked from it. “_________?“ You were too scared to look into his eyes. “What will happen after tonight? I mean…“ Quietly you exhaled. Oswald understood. His warm hands wrapped around your body, you huddled up to him. So gently, as if he feared he might break you otherwise, he stroke your hair. “I know you are worried. And…,“ Oswald took a moment to think, he knew it was pointless to lie; it would hurt you only more and he would lose you forever, “And I can’t promise I will be with you every night, as much as I want to, my love, but I will keep my promises from now on. I won’t make you feel lonely anymore. Never again.“

Faintly you sobbed, small tears wet his skin. He held you so close, it caused you almost pain, but it was exactly what you needed now. For a while you stood like this, listened to each others breath. It was Oswald who broke the silence. “__________…“ You pressed your eyes hard together, tried to hold back further tears; the way he said your name now touched your heart in so many ways. Oswald forced you gingerly to look at him. Hastily you wiped your nose with your finger, “Sorry, I look horrible for sure.“ The back of his fingers stroke your cheek. “You are always the most beautiful girl in this world for me.“ Oswald’s lips brushed your ears, “Let me show you. Let me adore you.“ You whispered his name so silently, he wondered if he dreamed it or not. ”Come with me, _________.” Hand in hand you reached the bedroom. He kissed your shoulders. “Give me just a minute. Let me blow out the candles. You don’t want your home to catch fire, do you?“ he joked. Weakly smiling you nodded. “I’ll be right back.“

You switched on the bedside lamp and right after this you walked towards the window. The wind seemed to blow stronger now, the pane trembled under its power. Thoughtfully you watched yourself, the window served as your mirror. Did he really think you were beautiful, you pondered. Yes, he did. It was no lie when he said you were the most beautiful girl for him. He was blind for other girls, weren’t interested in them at all. Oswald came back, came to a halt between the door frame. You were truly the incarnation of a love, lust and beauty deity, he thought. For some time he soaked in your gorgeous shape, wondered if he was worth to even put his eyes on you.

Slowly a shadow appeared behind of you, Oswald’s features became more and more visible in the window. You didn’t move when he spooned you, kissed your neck. You looked at each others reflection. “Can you see how bewitching you are?“ Oswald’s fingertips grazed your buttocks, glided up to your belly, your navel, your breasts, your nipples. It seemed as if he was far away with his thoughts. “You are perfect. A masterpiece.“ The tips of his fingers traced now the outer edges of your breasts; he took his time until he tenderly palmed them. You heard his breath quicken, his member pressed faintly against you. Ah, right… earlier you couldn’t present him with the attention you wanted to. Your blood rushed through your veins, your heart beat faster, your mind was enchanted. A voice breathed into your ear. _“Give in. Surrender.“_ Was it Oswald? The wind? Your inner voice? Whoever or whatever it was, you obeyed.

You turned around and kissed him with such a passion that made Oswald gasp. You pressed him down onto the bed. Gently you caressed the sides of his body, caused him goosebumps that way. He trembled in delight as the tip of your tongue brushed so softly over the skin of his neck, like the wings of a butterfly. Your mouth went south to his chest, flimsy your tongue circled around his nipple, and in return you gained a soft moan of his. Carefully you nibbled on this sensitive bud, elicited these wonderful tuneful noises of him. Your endearments sent him into rapture. Since you left him he craved for this. Your touches burnt him down, he felt like exploding already. Over and over again he puffed your name, so quietly he did. Being allowed to have your beautiful name on his lips again was such a precious gift for him. It was the sweetest thing for Oswald to say. You went further down, your tongue circled his navel now. Your darling torture almost tore him apart. Once more his manhood grew to its full length due your fondling.

He begged inwardly to take him into your mouth, as you did so many times before. You heard his silent plea and a high-pitched moan escaped from his lips, because of the intense sensation you gave him; not only physically but also emotionally. He still remembered how ashamed he felt the first time you did this. Always he wondered if you really enjoyed it or if you only did it for his own pleasure. He was so insecure in so many ways before he met you… You were always there for him, stroked his ego with your sugary words, with your gentle touches, your loving glances. Because of you he gained so much self-confidence. Because of you he didn’t feel so repulsive anymore. You gave him the feeling of being handsome, desirable. Gave him the feeling of simply being a man… And then it dawned on him… Did he? Did he ever gave you the feeling of being a real woman? Did he ever give you the feeling of being really beautiful and sexy? Of being his queen? His one and only? He didn’t, did he?

Never before he tasted your sweet nectar, worshiped your femininity, celebrated your whole female comeliness. How could he ever neglect you that way? How could he always be so self-absorbed? He made you feel lonely and not loved in so many ways. He understood everything now. He caused you this pain, maybe you weren’t even aware of him hurting you that way, but deep down you must feel so. Oswald didn’t notice he started to cry a little bit. “Darling, are you okay?“ you crawled on top of him and kissed him ever so softly. “I am so sorry,“ Oswald breathed, holding your face. “I am so sorry for being so selfish. The whole time I was. I love you and I desire you. I yearn for your love, your touch, your kiss…“ In a swift motion you you switched positions, he pinned you down now. “And I yearn for exploring your body.“ His hands glided up and down your lovely curves. “For your lovely whimpers.“ Oswald’s hand disappeared between your legs, released a soft chirp of yours. Smiling he watched your face, your reaction made him drunk with love and desire. “Yes, sing for me, my sweet little bird. My pretty, pretty little bird.“

Oswald nibbled on your earlobe, his voice was a throaty whisper, “I want to taste you now, my little dove.“ Soon he could feel your sticky essence coating his fingers. “I want to bath in your blooming beauty,“ he sounded almost desperate. You couldn’t say a word, concentrated on his lips which kissed every inch of your body. “Oswald!“ you moaned, feeling him caressing your breasts. “_________,“ your beloved one purred your name, his mouth engulfed your nipples. So beautifully they presented themselves to him, invited him to taste them. He played your body like an heavenly instrument, the sweetest sounds fled from your mouth. What your charming singing did to him! He had to be strong… But it was difficult. So damn difficult… Not yet… He couldn’t give in just yet!

You sensed his mouth moving down, drawing nearer to your center. Embarrassed you attempted to squeeze your legs together, but he hindered you. “P-Please, don’t…“ No man did ever cost from your female juices before. You thought it was something a man couldn’t really enjoy. In this moment you reminded him so much of himself and it made him chuckle. “Don’t be shy, my love. I want it. I want to taste you.“ He looked at you with these eyes; eyes so full with affection and want. You were defeated, couldn’t resist any longer. Oswald’s hands slid from your knees up to your thighs. It was easy for him to spread your legs now. “You’re magnificent.“ He kissed your inner thighs. “Beautiful… ________, you are so beautiful…“ Waves of pleasure flooded your body, these new emotions of him tasting you overwhelmed you. “So sweet… My little dove, you taste so good.“ You arched your back in pleasure, whimpered so deliciously. He savored every single drop of your sweet honey, probed your folds with his tongue, the tip of his tongue flickered over your swollen clit. How was it possible that something felt so wonderful? So divine? Your heavenly scent and yells of lust made him insane. You fingers entwined, never he wanted to let you go anymore. You belonged together, you were made for each other and no force in this world - heavenly or demonic - would ever be able to separate you again. Both of you understood this now. Bot of you knew it. You jut knew it...

You didn’t want to wait anymore. Nor did he. “Oswald… I want you… Become one with me. Please…“ Becoming one with you… Oswald looked at you with a dreamy gaze. Yes, this was what he wanted. Most of all. You felt his weight on you and your eyes opened. His lips were so close to yours. “I love you, __________. Please, believe me. I will never hurt you again.“ “I know. I believe you, Oswald.“ You tasted his sweet lips and finally… You became one; your hearts, your souls entangled. He pushed his length into you, inch by inch you he filled you. He groaned, it was impossible to put in words how good you felt. His naked skin rubbed against yours as you shared this deep love, as you shared your moans, your sweet singing. You felt loved, needed, desired. And this he did. He desired you so much, you had no idea. You were his everything, his love, his world, his goddess, his life. You felt this with every single gentle thrust, with every single heavy pant, with every single passionate kiss. Gradually he rode you to heaven. Your bodies shimmered from the sweat that graced your bodies. Your fingernails left marks on his skin; happily he welcomed them. Bit by bit his pace quickened, eagerly he sucked your neck. He sucked so hard it hurt, but you relished it. That way he would leave his marks on you, everybody would see that you belonged to him. He wanted everybody in Gotham, in the world, to know that you were his. “Mine. You’re mine,“ Oswald growled hoarsely. “Mine! Mine! …. You are mine! Only mine!“ Your voices scaled up, mingled in an unearthly chant of sheer pleasure and love. Fiercely Oswald plunged into you now, each stroke fulfilled you, filled your heart with happiness and bliss. You opened your eyes and met his piercing blue ones. The blazing heat consumed both of you. Together you reached your peak, together you screamed in pure frenzy. Your bodies trembled, thrashed around, Oswald spilled all of his love into your divine body.

It took some time until both of you could think clear once more, could breath normally again. Oswald rolled next to you, drew you close to him. Your head rested on his sweaty chest, you listened to his still rapid heartbeat. “Your heart… It’s beating so fast,“ you giggled softly. “Because of you, _________,“ Oswald answered love drunk. You cuddled and you felt safe in his arms. And this was were you belonged to. In his arms. Next to him. He knew he couldn’t be without you. He lost you once. Never again... Never again. He loved you more than anything else. And from now on he would show you. Every day. In any and every possible way.


End file.
